


tell me (your secrets)

by jesmacallans



Series: Avalance Social Media AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fights, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava and Sara's first date. They fight.------This is a part of my Social Media AU on Twitter, so you won't understand if you haven't been following it. Read it here: https://twitter.com/jesmacalIans/status/1088810889632010240?s=19





	tell me (your secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Social Media AU on Twitter, so you won't understand if you haven't been following it. Read it here: https://twitter.com/jesmacalIans/status/1088810889632010240?s=19

Ava sighed, looking at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. It was only a few minutes before 7, a few minutes before her date would show up. She was actually pretty nervous, because she hadn’t been on a date in ages.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me that it’s you.” She heard a voice say behind her. A voice she knew all too well. She turned around in a flash, a frown immediately appearing on her face.

Sara stood in front of her, hair curled and wearing a red jumpsuit. A feeling of uneasiness began filling Ava’s stomach. “You’re kidding me, right?” She said. The smaller blonde walked a bit closer. “I wish I was.” She said, her voice stern. Ava groaned, while adjusting the strap of her purse around her shoulder. “Well, I guess this was it then.” She moved to walk away but Sara grabbed her wrist.

“Let’s at least get the food and enjoy it, alright? It’d be a waste if we didn’t.” The woman said, her pools of blue boring into Ava’s. The latter hesitated for a few seconds, before sitting down.

The waiter came by and quickly took their orders, before walking away again. An awkward silence present between the two women. No one said a word. They didn’t even have the nerve to look at eachother. Sara fidgeted with her hands before clearing her throat awkwardly. “So, um, how’s your day been?” She asked, her voice slightly quivering. Usually, she was smooth with the ladies, but this was Ava. The person she hated. And who hated her even more.

The other woman scoffed. “Don’t even.” She said. Suddenly, Sara began feeling angry. She was just trying to make conversation, but it seemed like Ava literally hated her so much that she didn’t even want to talk to her.

Her jaw clenched, a tight-lipped smile appearing on her face. “What is wrong with you?” And for the first time in minutes Ava looked at her, her nose slightly crinkled in disgust. “Excuse me?” She said. “You’ve literally hated me since the first time we met, and I’m sick of it.” Ava leaned forward slightly, the anger in her eyes visible. “God, you don’t even remember, do you?” The taller woman asked.

“Remember what? What are you talking about, Ava?” The angry feeling in Sara’s chest began to change into confusion. She had no clue what the other woman was talking about.

“You met a girl once. In a bar. A few years ago. You were drunk and you had a one-night-stand with her. She gave you her number, hoping for more. You know, she really liked you. But you never called. She waited and waited for it almost everyday. But it didn’t come.” Ava said.

“I’m so confused, Ava, I-” Sara managed to say before the other woman interrupted her. “It was me. I was the girl. God, you really don’t remember. Why am I not surprised?” A sarcastic laugh escaped Ava’s throat.

“You hurt my feelings so much. I know, it’s stupid right. I only met you once but the first time I saw you, across that room, I fell for you. You were gorgeous, and sweet, and kind, and caring. I could already tell from those few hours we had together. I thought you might’ve felt the same. The next morning I was expecting to wake up in your arms. But you were hastily putting on your clothes, telling me that you had to go somewhere. I can’t believe I actually felt like I had a chance. So yes, Sara. You broke my heart. I’ll never forgive you for this.”

The words hit Sara hard. She never expected that to come out of the other woman’s mouth. They’ve met before. They’ve had a one-night-stand before. Ava had liked her. It just didn’t make sense.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Ava. But I was drunk. And even if I wasn’t drunk, I wasn’t ready for a serious relationship. Whatever. I don’t even know why I’m still explaining myself to you. I have to go.” She grabbed her purse quickly before walking away, out of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Miranda  
> @jesmacalians on Twitter


End file.
